


all of these things and more

by pol_white



Series: Affinity [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Character Study, M/M, Porn With Plot, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: – Ворон.– Да?– Что-то убивает меня.(Посвящается Апокалипсису-2020 и мему "природа настолько очистилась, что...")
Relationships: Famine/Pollution (Good Omens)
Series: Affinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938580





	all of these things and more

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к [friends forever friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115832)
> 
> [Audio: Depeche Mode - A Question Of Lust](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pIRTyam3109HZTTYgiDnHPBUbNzCV3Ha/view?usp=sharing)

_It is all of these things and more  
That keep us together  
(Depeche Mode – A Question Of Lust)_

С некоторых пор их пути стали пересекаться чаще, чем прежде. Обычно это выглядело так, будто их сталкивает случай; оба предпочитали делать вид, что так оно и есть. Время от времени Загрязнение нарушал негласную традицию и заявлялся «на кофе», впрочем, даже не пытаясь скрывать свои истинные намерения. Голод не знал, что на самом деле у него на уме. Никогда не спрашивал и даже не задумывался об этом. В конце концов, его самого все устраивало.

Даже не будучи людьми и не вписываясь в рамки большинства изобретённых человечеством категорий, технически они всё же обладали каким-то спектром чувств. И, в отличие от людей, не умели лгать себе.

Голод прекрасно сознавал, что привязался к мальчишке, и не видел в этом ничего иррационального. Мел – в последнее время Загрязнение предпочитал именно это имя – был достойным восхищения маленьким ублюдком. Деятельным. Изобретательным. Безжалостным.

И он был дьявольски голоден до того внимания и тех ощущений, которые получал от их встреч. Тем, кто носит плотские оболочки лишь постольку-поскольку, не слишком интересны неловкие барахтанья в постели. Но совокупление тел становилось на редкость приятной штукой, когда ему сопутствовала близость на совершенно ином уровне, для которого нет подходящих описаний ни в одном человеческом языке. Для обоих она до сих пор была чем-то новым, ещё не до конца изученным, а оттого захватывающим и доставляющим истинное удовольствие.

Да, Голоду это нравилось. Ему нравилось, как неприкрыто мальчишка жаждет его; нравилось, как охотно тот отдаёт себя в его власть, прикидываясь покорным; нравилось смешивать наслаждение и боль, чтобы утолить его жажду. Люди, какими бы они ни были, не умели алкать так – всем существом, всей своей сутью. А даже если бы и умели… что такое суть отдельно взятого человека в сравнении с силой воплощённого явления? Ничто. То, как Мел подходит к любому делу с полной самоотдачей, не могло не подкупать.

Перерыв между встречами мог продлиться месяц или годы; они никогда не строили планов на будущее и не обсуждали происходящее. И в перерывах будто бы не существовали друг для друга.

Поэтому услышать голос Мела в телефонной трубке было неожиданностью.

– Приезжай, – сказал он. Сдавленно, будто берёг дыхание. Помолчал немного и отрывисто продиктовал адрес. И сбросил звонок.

В ином случае Голод был бы раздражён таким обхождением, но в последнее время у него было отличное настроение. Эпидемия, которая, казалось, только недавно выбралась за пределы своего очага, набирала обороты с поразительной скоростью и была готова вот-вот охватить весь мир. И впереди неё уже шествовала паника, заставляющая даже зажравшихся жителей стран первого мира обратиться к базовым потребностям, сметая с полок магазинов макароны и консервы. Это были первые звоночки кризиса; а кризис – это суть Голод.

Ехать, по счастью, пришлось сравнительно недалеко. По адресу, озвученному Загрязнением, обнаружился какой-то задрипанный мотель. Вполне в его духе. Знакомый раздолбанный байк сиротливо стоял на пустой парковке.

– Доктор Соболь, верно? – опередила его женщина на ресепшене. Она выглядела обеспокоенной. – Мистер Уайтинг предупредил, что вы приедете. Он в шестой комнате, это по лестнице и вторая дверь слева.

– Да… спасибо, – Голод не нашёлся, что ещё ответить. Происходящее начало ему не нравиться. К чему этот звонок, эта встреча чёрт знает где? Почему бы Загрязнению просто не нагрянуть в гости, как обычно? 

Во многих вопросах Голод был весьма привередлив, если не брезглив, и это место совершенно не казалось ему подходящим для встречи. Впрочем, чтобы высказать своё недовольство, нужно было всего лишь преодолеть несколько ступенек.

Но он отбросил это намерение, едва переступив порог комнаты. И только коротко спросил:

– Что с тобой?

Загрязнение никогда не стремился выглядеть броско, его оболочка обычно была невыразительной и довольно блёклой. Но сейчас бледность, которую в иное время можно было бы назвать романтической, сменилась болезненной серостью; тело, скорчившееся на узкой кровати, выглядело исхудавшим и, казалось, состояло из сплошных острых углов. Он с видимым трудом приподнял голову и уставился на гостя мутным взглядом.

– Ты, – едва слышно прошелестел он. – Приехал.

– Что с тобой? – повторил Голод, присев рядом. Взял его за руку; обычно почти горячая, сейчас она казалась прохладной. Загрязнение криво улыбнулся.

– А на что похоже? – он закрыл глаза и снова уронил голову на подушку. – Кажется, я заболел.

Он не удержался и хихикнул от абсурдности собственных слов, но тихий смешок перешёл в надсадный всхлип. Вялая ладонь в руке Голода судорожно дёрнулась.

Он боится, вдруг с кристальной ясностью осознал Голод. И не просто боится, он в панике.

По правде говоря, ему и самому стало немного не по себе.

Всадники не подвержены болезням и слабостям. Они живы, пока живо человечество, а значит – практически бессмертны. То, что происходит, просто не может происходить. И всё же вот оно.

– Вставай, – Голод решительно поднялся. – В любом случае тебе не стоит здесь оставаться. Какого чёрта ты вообще забыл в этом захолустье?

– Полигон. Пытался доехать. Думал, там будет легче, – отрывисто пояснил Мел. Было заметно, что слова даются ему с трудом. Он попытался приподняться, но бессильно повалился обратно. – Не могу, – вытолкнул он сквозь зубы.

Голод нахмурился и покачал головой. Да, ход мысли был ему ясен: Невадский полигон, усеянный воронками ядерных взрывов, был для младшего Всадника тем, что люди могли бы назвать «местом силы». Похоже, он рванул к ближайшему в надежде, что это поможет. Да вот только безуспешно.

Пора было брать дело в свои руки.

– Я сейчас живу в Лос-Анджелесе. Помнится, тебе там нравилось, – Голод подхватил младшего, помогая ему подняться, и закинул его руку себе на плечи. – Держись и будь любезен постараться дойти до машины. Я не собираюсь таскать тебя на руках.

***

– Поживёшь пока у меня, – сообщил он, погрузив свою ношу в чёрный двухдверный Феррари. – Попытаемся разобраться, что происходит.

Загрязнение уныло клюнул носом и свернулся в клубок на пассажирском сиденье. До самого конца пути он так и не пошевелился и не произнёс ни слова. Голод не поручился бы за то, что он вообще осознаёт происходящее.

Доктор Соболь, преуспевающий коммерсант и автор серии популярных книг, совсем недавно обзавёлся небольшой шестикомнатной квартиркой на тридцать втором этаже одного из небоскрёбов Даунтауна, но ещё не успел толком её обжить. Неудивительно: большую часть дня он проводил в разъездах или в офисе, а большую часть ночи – в кабинете за лэптопом. Гостей у него не бывало, сон ему не требовался, а из продуктов на кухне можно было найти разве что бутылочку коньяка – на случай, если ему захочется немного скрасить досуг.

Вот и вышло, что Мел стал первым его гостем. Со стороны могло показаться, будто пресытившийся легальными мирскими благами бизнесмен с некоей весьма сомнительной целью тащит в своё логово обдолбанного уличного подростка; именно такая версия читалась в глазах секьюрити. Голод поморщился и щелчком пальцев заставил человека забыть об увиденном. Обойдутся без сплетен.

Он сгрузил Мела в одну из пустующих спален.

– Ну вот, – сказал с наигранной бодростью. – Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома.

– Смешно, – прошептал тот, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться. Голод вздохнул. Склонившись к Загрязнению, он коснулся пальцами бледной щеки.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – немного неловко спросил он. Ему частенько доводилось иметь дело с умирающими людьми, но никогда – с больными, прости господи, Всадниками.

– Свинцовый гроб.

– Что?

– «Что»! – с неожиданной злобой передразнил Мел. Оттолкнув руку Голода, он отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.

– Я не слышу, – терпеливо сообщил Голод, но ответа так и не дождался. Покачав головой, он направился к двери.

– Ворон.

– Да?

– Что-то убивает меня.

Он медленно обернулся. Загрязнение сидел на кровати, обхватив колени руками, и с отсутствующим видом таращился в пространство перед собой.

– Не тело. Меня, – он ответил на незаданный вопрос раньше, чем Голод успел открыть рот. – Как будто… отгрызает кусок за куском.

Некоторое время они молчали.

– Я позвоню шефу.

– Ты думаешь, я не призывал его? – в голосе Мела прозвучала горечь. – Он не отвечает.

– И всё же я попробую. У кого есть ответы, если не у него?

– А ты не думаешь, что его молчание и есть ответ?

Голод отвёл взгляд. Что на это сказать, он не знал. Хуже того, он был склонен думать, что Мел прав.

– Ботинки хоть сними, – буркнул он прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь.

***

«Абонент временно недоступен».

Голод сбросил звонок, отложил телефон и потянулся, откинувшись в кресле. Этот был сотый, юбилейный. И, наверное, пора было уже признать, что шеф не намерен выходить на связь.

Смерть с начала времён был одним из Четвёрки, но никогда не был одним из них. Он не был и их предводителем, он просто, ну, _был_. Он не давал распоряжений и не требовал отчётов. Традиция именовать его шефом вошла в обиход с лёгкой руки Загрязнения сравнительно недавно. 

В прежние времена для того, чтобы его призвать, потребовался бы ритуал с применением крови, круга и таинственных рун; в нынешнее время для этого было достаточно мобильного телефона. Но и в том и в другом случае только сам Смерть решал, отвечать ли ему на зов. Очевидно, сейчас он решил отмолчаться. Очень некстати.

Голод задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. Плана «б» у него пока не было. Следовательно, оставалось одно: ждать и наблюдать.

Он открыл лэптоп и занялся разбором почты. Текущий день полетел ко всем чертям, ему пришлось перенести две встречи, и нужно было переработать свой график на ближайшее время с учетом возникших обстоятельств. 

Спустя час он понял, что зудящее внутри беспокойство значительно сильнее, чем ему казалось. Оно не давало толком сосредоточиться; мысли то и дело возвращались к Мелу и его словам.

Что может убивать Всадника?

И – что куда важнее – может ли это угрожать ему самому? Он прислушался к своим ощущениям. Всё было в порядке, он был на подъёме и умирать не собирался. Но это не значило, что беспокоиться не о чем.

Сперва до него донёсся тяжёлый запах табачного дыма, чуть позже – мягкие, почти беззвучные шаги. 

– Смотрю, тебе лучше, – заметил он, не оборачиваясь.

– Люблю мегаполисы, – отозвался Загрязнение. Он зашёл сбоку и облокотился о стол. Столбик пепла с дымящейся сигареты осыпался на клавиатуру. Голод укоризненно поджал губы. – Как успехи?

– Он не отвечает.

– Я же говорил.

Мел опустил взгляд, с каким-то остервенением затушил бычок о лакированную дубовую столешницу и потянулся к губам Голода; тот не ответил и равнодушно отстранил его.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Какого хрена, Ворон? Я хочу трахаться.

– Пару часов назад ты был не в состоянии встать.

– А сейчас я встал и у меня стоит! – ощерившись, Мел демонстративно обхватил ладонью свой пах. Он нависал над Голодом, обдавая его запахами пыли, бензина и дешёвого табака, и выглядел живым как никогда. И Голод дал слабину: он невольно скользнул взглядом вниз и глубоко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, глядя, как Мел теребит себя между ног, нетерпеливо сжимая и разжимая пальцы. И всё же не шевельнулся.

– Тебе лучше уйти.

– Нет.

– Мел…

– Что?! Что, блядь, «Мел»?! Я не знаю, что это за хуйня, но она вряд ли передаётся половым путём, так хер ли ты выёбываешься?!

– Это не решит проблему.

– Верно, не решит, – Загрязнение остыл так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. Он сел на край стола и ссутулился, завесив лицо длинными белёсыми прядями. – Но я боюсь, Ворон, я пиздец как боюсь. Я не могу сейчас быть один. Я… – его голос сорвался. – Бля, ну я имею право на последнее желание, а?!

Голод расхохотался.

– Ладно, я уже понял, что ты собираешься добиться своего любыми методами. Должен сказать, у тебя неплохо получается давить на жалость.

– Я не…

– Брось! А то я тебя не знаю. Иди сюда.

Загрязнение поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на него. Выглядел он получше, чем днём, но лицо осунулось, под глазами залегли глубокие тени.

– Я эгоистичный мудак, да?

– Есть такое, – весело подтвердил Голод. – Но это я тоже давно знаю.

– Скажи… ты мог бы полюбить меня?

Голод перестал улыбаться.

– Что? 

Загрязнение выглядел встревоженным. Его взгляд метался из стороны в сторону, пальцы нервно теребили пряжку ремня.

– Прости, – он попытался ухмыльнуться. Вышло довольно жалко. – Паршиво мне, вот и несу чушь. Переформулирую вопрос: так ты меня трахнешь наконец?

– Пойдём в спальню, – Голод поднялся из кресла. Мел торопливо соскочил со стола и вцепился в его рубашку.

– Нет! Здесь.

Это начинало раздражать. Конечно, Мел всегда был хаотичен по своей природе, но нынешние его метания выглядели на редкость глупо.

– Чем тебя не устраивает нормальная кровать, скажи на милость? – поинтересовался Голод, чувствуя, что начинает закипать. Мел прижался к нему всем телом, уткнувшись лицом между его ключиц.

– Здесь ты, – еле слышно пробормотал он. Голод терпеливо вздохнул.

– Там я тоже буду.

– Нет, – Загрязнение вжался в него ещё сильнее. – Здесь ты везде. В этом кабинете. Там… слишком пусто.

– Если бы ты был человеком, я бы сказал, что у тебя едет крыша.

– Может быть. Я не знаю. Не знаю! – он вскинул голову. Страх в его запавших глазах был неподдельным, и Голод невольно поёжился, ощутив, как липкое шупальце этого страха вскользь коснулось его. Это случайное сопереживание было очень некстати; достаточно здесь и одного паникующего. – У тебя есть что-нибудь выпить?

– Коньяк.

– Ненавижу коньяк. Неси.

Что-то подсказывало, что разводить церемониал с «тремя С» (Cafe-Cognac-Cigare) сейчас будет неуместно, поэтому Голод прихватил бутылку и сразу вернулся. Загрязнение ждал там же, где он его оставил. Вид у младшего был понурый, но при виде коньяка он слегка оживился. Выхватил бутылку, сделал несколько больших глотков, шумно выдохнул и протянул её обратно. Голод слегка пригубил напиток, скорее за компанию, чем руководствуясь желанием, и отставил его на стол.

– Раздеваться собираешься?

Вместо ответа Мел неторопливо достал из кармана помятую сигаретную пачку и снова закурил. Зажав сигарету губами, так же медленно расстегнул ремень, молнию, стянул джинсы до колен и, отвернувшись, упёрся руками в стол.

– Ну? – пробормотал он, почти не разжимая губ. – Не тормози.

– Ты соврал, – отметил Голод, подходя ближе. Он положил ладонь на бедро Мела, затем неспешно скользнул ей вверх, под футболку. – У тебя не стоит.

– Соврал, – фыркнул тот и сбросил лэптоп на пол, освобождая себе пространство. Сигарета перекочевала в пальцы. Он глубоко выдохнул, окутавшись облаком дыма. – Спасибо, блядь, за ценное наблюдение. Ваше мнение охуенно важно для нас. И если, блядь, ты меня сейчас не выебешь, я сам тебя выебу. Бутылкой.

Он снова затянулся и снова выдохнул, уронив голову на грудь. 

Голод запустил пальцы в длинные светлые волосы, неспешно намотал их на кулак и рывком дёрнул. Мел вскрикнул и схватился за его руку. Голод развернул его лицом к себе.

– Я не знаю, что за игру ты затеял, но она мне не нравится, – почти ласково сообщил он. Загрязнение молча прожигал его ненавидящим взглядом. – Ты, кажется, забыл, что я не какой-то там смертный, с которым ты можешь вытворять что в голову взбредёт. И если ты сейчас же не научишься снова разговаривать нормально, ты пойдёшь вон из моего дома. Я не намерен терпеть подобные… психозы.

Мел молчал и продолжал смотреть, изредка моргая и почти не дыша. Дотлевшая почти до фильтра сигарета обожгла пальцы, и он бездумно сжал её в кулаке, а затем уронил на пол. Неприятно запахло палёной плотью. Он открыл рот, затем снова закрыл. И вдруг протяжно, прерывисто всхлипнул. Через секунду он уже плакал навзрыд, захлёбываясь слезами и тихо, отчаянно подвывая.

Голод отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. 

– Ты отвратителен, – брезгливо сообщил он. Мел съёжился и вцепился зубами в собственную ладонь, продолжая всхлипывать. По костяшкам пальцев побежала тонкая струйка крови. Он мешком осел на пол.

– П-рости… – сбиваясь, проныл он. – Прости, прости, прости…

Голод раздражённо выдохнул.

– Иди в свою комнату. Не мозоль глаза.

Мел суетливо закивал, кое-как встал на ноги, неловко подтягивая штаны, и быстро пошаркал прочь, сутулясь и старательно пряча взгляд.

Голод коротко взмахнул рукой, убирая из комнаты лишние запахи. Наклонился за лэптопом, по счастью, не слишком пострадавшим от падения. Вернулся в кресло. Попытался вернуться к работе, но в голове царил сумбур, а внутри что-то тревожно скребло, и сконцентрироваться никак не получалось.

Захлопнув крышку, он отодвинул лэптоп от себя, опёрся локтями о столешницу и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

***

За ночь он успел прикончить коньяк и бесчётное множество раз исходить кабинет из угла в угол. Время от времени он порывался выйти, чтобы проверить, как там младший, но каждый раз останавливал себя. Бессмысленно. Неприятно. И, признался он себе, слегка боязно. Он не представлял, что делать и как себя вести с Мелом – _таким_ Мелом. Возможно, стоило его не прогонять, а пожалеть, но Голод весьма смутно представлял себе, что такое жалость. Это чувство не входило в… «базовую комплектацию», как выразился бы Загрязнение.

Едва рассвело, он отправился в офис. Смена обстановки должна была помочь прочистить голову.

Не помогла.

Он то и дело отвлекался, замолкал посреди фразы, пропускал мимо ушей то, что ему говорят, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове события последних суток. И вновь и вновь приходил к одной и той же мысли, которая ему чертовски не нравилась.

Загрязнение вёл себя нелепо, нелогично, нерационально. Вёл себя как… человек?

– Вы сегодня не в духе, мистер Соболь? – сочувственно спросила Паула, секретарша, когда он по рассеянности обмакнул свой «Паркер» в кофе. Голод с удивлением посмотрел на собственную руку и выругался так, что Мел бы позавидовал.

– Простите ради бога, – он вздохнул и полез в ящик стола за салфетками. – Семейные неурядицы.

– О. Вы никогда не говорили о вашей семье. Не складываются отношения?

– Да… вроде того, – он тщательно вытер ручку, подобрал салфеткой капли со стола и, скомкав её, швырнул в урну. – Паула, милая, у тебя же есть дети, я правильно помню?

– Да, – женщина просияла. – Тони и Лиза. Лиза, кстати, большая поклонница ваших книг! А у вас?..

– Нет, – он выдавил из себя улыбку и покачал головой. – Скажем так… мне на время достался проблемный подросток, и я совершенно не представляю, как с ним взаимодействовать. Может быть, дашь пару советов с высоты своего опыта?

– О… – понимающе протянула она. – Самый ужасный возраст, когда они сами не знают, чего хотят. И бескрайнее море эмоций.

– Вот именно, – мрачно подтвердил Голод.

– По правде говоря, – Паула заговорщически понизила голос, – я не такая уж правильная мать. Когда у них начался пубертат, я прочитала им лекцию по предохранению, выдала газовые баллончики на случай поздних возвращений домой и позволила чудить и набивать шишки самостоятельно – с условием, что они не бросают учёбу и хотя бы раз в два дня появляются дома. Не скажу, что это сработало идеально, – она пожала плечами, – но они выросли не такими уж говнюками.

Голод поперхнулся, услышав от своей помощницы, обычно предельно корректной, крепкое словцо. Рассмеялся неожиданно искренне.

– Боюсь, это немного не мой случай, – сказал он. – Позволить ему чудить может быть… опасно.

Паула посерьёзнела.

– Наркотики? – вполголоса спросила она. Голод неопределённо повёл плечами.

– Прости, не хочу вдаваться в подробности.

– Понимаю, – она задумалась. – Знаете, в таком возрасте они вообще не видят никаких границ и очень важно объяснить им слово «нет». Это почти как собаку дрессировать. У вас когда-нибудь была собака?

– Только лошадь.

– Ого! А я всегда хотела пони!

Голод не стал объяснять, что чёрный конь, который некоторое время назад сменил форму на мотоцикл, а сейчас выглядел как Феррари, был меньше всего похож на пухлого дружелюбного пони.

– Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он. – Кажется, я примерно понял общую идею. А теперь давай вернёмся к работе.

***

Вернувшись, он долго стоял перед дверью квартиры, медля её открыть. Не зная, что увидит за ней. Не зная, что делать.

Чувство беспомощности его злило, а злость придавала сил. Осталось только найти точку баланса, чтобы не выплёскивать своё раздражение наружу по малейшему поводу.

– Привет, – Мел встретил его в прихожей, улыбаясь, как ни в чём не бывало. Он был всё в той же одежде, потрёпанной и имеющей довольно несвежий вид, и это заставило Голода недовольно нахмуриться. Он понимал, что для Загрязнения это естественно, но если при редких коротких встречах можно было не обращать внимания на его неряшливость, то наблюдать это на своей территории второй день подряд было неприятно.

В руке у Мела была початая бутылка пива. Голод кивнул на неё.

– Откуда?

– Заказал доставку. Я тут нашёл твою кредитку, ты же не против? Мне было скучно.

– В следующий раз будь любезен спрашивать разрешения.

– Брось! Это же всего лишь деньги.

– Это- _мои_ -деньги, – раздельно произнёс Голод. Стремительно приблизившись, он сгрёб Мела за ворот и склонился к нему нос к носу. – Это _моя_ чёртова кредитка. Это _моя_ квартира. И пока ты находишься в _моём_ доме, ты будешь соблюдать _мои_ правила, ясно?

– Напуга-ал! – Загрязнение нагло осклабился. – Извини, дружок, но _мой_ комфорт мне важнее твоего. Что, выгонишь меня?

– Нет.

Отпустив его, Голод коротко размахнулся и отвесил ему пощёчину. Загрязнение охнул и схватился за лицо.

– Ты что?! – обиженно вопросил он.

Голод оттолкнул его и прошёл мимо, не оборачиваясь.

На кухне царил разгром. Дверцы шкафчиков были открыты нараспашку – здесь явно что-то искали. На столе красовалась коробка пиццы, в которой не хватало пары кусков; под столом валялся картонный стаканчик в компании нескольких покрытых жирными пятнами салфеток; на полу растеклась подсохшая липкая лужица колы. Голод с большим трудом заставил себя дышать ровно.

Он заперся в кабинете и на всякий случай позвонил шефу. Тот по-прежнему не отвечал.

Через некоторое время в дверь осторожно поскреблись.

– Чего тебе? – рявкнул Голод.

– Хочешь пиццы?

– Нет!

– Вку-усная!

– Отъебись.

– А меня хочешь?

Он тихо зарычал и вцепился пальцами в волосы. Ему нравилось работать вместе с Загрязнением – в работе тот был собран и по-своему элегантен. Ему нравилось с ним трахаться – в сексе Мел был подкупающе открыт и ненасытен.

В быту Загрязнение оказался на редкость невыносим.

Голод был педантом. Он любил, когда всё на своих местах, когда всё вокруг идеально и безупречно. Когда всё _правильно_.

Загрязнение за какие-то жалкие сутки превратил его дом и его жизнь в хаос. Голод уже начал нешуточно жалеть, что откликнулся на его звонок.

За дверью воцарилась подозрительная тишина. Голод попробовал расслабиться и вернуться мыслями к работе.

Он выдержал не больше десяти минут.

Рывком распахнул дверь.

Мел сидел у стены напротив, уткнувшись в экран смартфона. Голод молча смотрел на него и ждал. Наконец Мел поднял голову.

– Знаешь, – сказал он серьёзно и совершенно спокойно, – наверное, мне в самом деле лучше уйти. Я тебе мешаю, а ты всё равно ничем мне не поможешь.

Голод ожидал чего угодно, только не этого. Он не знал, что ответить. Логика подсказывала, что следует ответить «да» и тем самым снова сделать свою жизнь лёгкой и приятной. Что-то иное, названия чему он не знал, заставляло медлить.

Загрязнение поднялся на ноги, сунул телефон в карман.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Мне бывало с тобой очень хорошо. Правда.

Он прощается, понял Голод несказанное. Прощается насовсем.

– Да, – произнёс он наконец. Это оказалось несложно.

Когда за Мелом захлопнулась дверь, он побрёл на кухню, взял кусок пиццы и принялся механически жевать, не чувствуя вкуса.

***

Постепенно жизнь вернулась в свою колею. Голод по уши окунулся в работу и начал понемногу набрасывать план для новой книги. Паула пару раз подходила к нему с ненавязчивыми вопросами о «семье» и тогда он, не задумываясь, отшучивался. Потом она ушла на больничный, и спрашивать стало некому. Вызванный клинер отдраил кухню до блеска. Место почившей бутылки коньяка заняла новая.

Вот только у Голода появилась глупая, иррациональная привычка каждый вечер заглядывать в пустую спальню, где покрывало на кровати было смято, цепляя взгляд своей не-идеальностью.

Он возвращался с обеда с одним из деловых партнёров, когда вдруг зацепил краем глаза светлую фигуру какого-то прохожего. Резко обернулся. И изумлённо выдохнул:

– Ты!..

– Здравствуй, Голод. Давно не виделись.

Это не был Мел, как ему сначала почудилось. Мужчина был выше и выглядел гораздо старше. Его пепельные волосы были аккуратно зачёсаны назад, чёрные глаза смотрели пронзительно и иронично. Он носил элегантный плащ цвета топлёного молока и чуть прихрамывал, отчего при ходьбе опирался на трость с белым костяным набалдашником.

– Мор.

– Смотри-ка, узнал, – Мор изобразил вежливый полупоклон.

– Хорошо выглядишь.

– Не жалуюсь. А вот ты, смотрю, сдал. Работа нервная?

– С чего ты взял? – неискренне удивился Голод. – Послушай, ты… ох, столько вопросов! Позволишь пригласить тебя на кофе?

Мор внимательно посмотрел на него, склонив голову.

– Не откажусь, – сказал он наконец.

***

– Я думал, ты отошёл от дел, – сказал Голод, когда они устроились за столиком в LAMILL.

– О, так ты обо мне думал? – отозвался Мор с ехидцей. – Невыразимо приятно слышать, что старый друг не забыл о тебе даже за… сколько лет мы не виделись? Сто пятьдесят?

– Сто семьдесят или около того. Ирландия, помнишь?

– Славные были деньки, – Мор потянулся и хрустнул пальцами.

– Я думал, ты на пенсии.

– Фриланс. Мне нравится это новомодное словечко. Но знаешь, я соскучился по настоящей работе.

– Эпидемия, – утвердительно произнёс Голод. – Твоих рук дело?

Сложить два и два было не сложно; прежде он просто об этом не задумывался. Людские проблемы его не интересовали, по крайней мере, пока не шли во вред бизнесу.

– Небольшой так называемый стартап, – Мор довольно улыбнулся. – Нравится?

– Весьма… масштабно.

– О да! Но это только начало.

– Гляжу, ты разошёлся, – шутливо заметил Голод. – Собираешься обратно в команду?

– А почему бы и нет, – заявил Мор вполне серьёзно. – Как видишь, я ещё кое на что гожусь.

– Я был бы очень… – в голову стукнулась непрошеная мысль. – Рад, – медленно договорил он.

– Слышу «но».

– Загрязнение.

– А, малыш? Думаешь, будет упираться?

– Не в этом дело, – Голод покачал головой. – Он… я видел его недавно. Он сказал, что умирает.

– И тебя это беспокоит?

– Да.

– Подумать только.

Они помолчали. 

Широко улыбнувшись, Мор откинулся на спинку диванчика.

– Ничего удивительного, – заявил он. Голод приподнял бровь.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Люди, – сказал Мор. – Эпидемия. Карантин.

– И что? Он же не мог… заболеть?

– Вот, смотри… – Мор склонился к нему и протянул появившийся в руке смартфон. – Точнее, читай.

– Венеция… Гималаи… сократились выбросы… погоди, ты хочешь сказать?..

– Прости, – Мор улыбался и совершенно не выглядел виноватым. – Кажется, я случайно доставил ему некоторые неприятности. Какая жалость.

Голод нахмурился.

– Мне не слишком нравится твой тон.

– А мне плевать, знаешь ли. Давно ли ты сам перестал кривить нос и называть его выскочкой?

– Но откуда…

– Слухами земля полнится, – Мор наставительно поднял палец. – И, знаешь, эти слухи меня очень обижают.

– Серьёзно? Мор, да ты никак ревнуешь? – Голод удивлённо хохотнул. Мор смотрел на него, не мигая, и смеяться быстро расхотелось.

– Веками, – прошипел наконец Мор, – веками мы шли с тобой рука об руку. А стоило мне ненадолго отлучиться, как ты заменил меня каким-то… ничтожеством.

– Лучше бы тебе сейчас замолчать, – предупредил Голод. Мор криво ухмыльнулся.

– А то что? Ударишь меня? Начнёшь бить посуду? Уйдёшь, гордо подняв голову?

– Я тебя не узна _ю_ , Мор.

– А я изменился. Omnia mutabantur, mutantur, mutabuntur, знаешь ли.

Голод прикрыл глаза, заставил себя сделать несколько размеренных вдохов, затем снова посмотрел на Мора. Мор продолжал ухмыляться.

– Ты не сможешь его убить.

– Не смогу, – легко согласился Мор. – Но смогу сделать очень-очень неприятно.

– Зачем тебе это? Извини, но версия с ревностью не выглядит убедительной.

– Умный мальчик.

– Я старше тебя.

– А-а, неважно. Так вот, милый мой друг, это всего лишь побочный эффект. Закономерный и, чего греха таить, весьма приятный. Как оказалось, я весьма завистлив к чужим успехам. Но немного усилий – и вуаля! Я на коне, а он… да плевать на него.

– _Мне_ не плевать, – с нажимом сказал Голод.

– И что? – Мор уставился на него с любопытством. – Дай угадаю – попробуешь меня остановить?

– Нет, – Голод отвёл взгляд. Он был не вправе вмешиваться, и они оба это прекрасно знали.

– Вот и славно.

Мор отхлебнул остывший кофе, поморщился и поднялся, тяжело опираясь на трость.

– Что же, – сказал он, – рад был повидаться, а теперь извини – дела зовут.

Голод ещё долго сидел, не двигаясь, глядя в свою полную чашку.

***

По некотором размышлении он пришёл к выводу, что всё не так уж и плохо. Он действительно рад был снова увидеть старого друга и был рад узнать, что у него всё хорошо. И он чувствовал облегчение от мысли о том, что Мелу ничего всерьёз не угрожает. Ну да, человечество немного приутихло и сбавило обороты в загаживании мира, а природа, наоборот, начала воодушевлённо отвоёвывать своё. Но рано или поздно эпидемия закончится и всё вернётся на круги своя.

Спустя ещё две недели болезнь разбушевалась окончательно. И эту «людскую проблему» Голод уже не мог игнорировать. Рестораны и магазины закрывались; люди, ещё раньше скупившие всё необходимое, сидели по домам со своими запасами. Город притих и опустел.

Он поймал себя на том, что снова то и дело возвращается мыслями к Загрязнению. Теперь он и сам замечал изменения в окружающем мире. Вечные пробки Даунтауна перестали существовать. Воздух, прежде тяжёлый и густой от выхлопных газов, стал необычно свежим. Улицам почти перестали требоваться дворники.

Несколько раз он пытался нащупать незримую нить, которая связывала Всадников между собой, но та, что вела к Загрязнению, выцвела, истончилась и обрывалась, как ему виделось, в никуда; зато присутствие Мора он ощущал почти физически. Голод пытался понять, что он по этому поводу чувствует, но нашёл в себе только смутное беспокойство. В итоге он махнул рукой и запретил себе об этом думать. В конце концов, в мире всё всегда идёт так, как должно. И его личные пристрастия повлиять на это совершенно точно не могут.

Но всё опять началось со звонка.

– Ворон… – почти неразборчиво пробормотал Мел. Это был не голос – призрак голоса.

– Как ты? – спросил он, не придумав ничего лучше.

– А ты как думаешь? – в трубке послышался тихий смешок.

– Послушай, я выяснил…

– Да, – перебил его Мел. – Знаю. Я с ним виделся, – он помолчал. Снова усмехнулся, но как-то жалобно. – Забавно. Помнишь, ты как-то сказал мне, что я зарвался?

– Да.

Бангкок, почти тридцать лет назад. Именно тогда началась их странная связь.

– Он сказал почти то же самое. Ну… я заслужил щелчок по носу, да?

– Да.

– Спасибо. Люблю твою прямоту, – он замолчал.

– Приезжай, если хочешь, – вдруг сказал Голод. Он не хотел этого говорить. Он не хотел повторения попытки совместного житья. Он до сих пор был зол на Мела.

Тишина затянулась, и только тогда Голод понял, что звонок сорвался. Он даже не был уверен, что Мел слышал его последние слова.

Прошла ещё почти неделя, когда в квартире Голода раздался вызов с пульта охраны.

– Мистер Соболь, к вам посетитель, – сообщил секьюрити. – Он уверяет, что вы его ждёте. Но знаете, я бы посоветовал вам вызвать полицию.

– Что с ним? – молниеносно среагировал Голод. У него не было никаких сомнений насчёт личности гостя. Он никого не ждал.

– Ну, вы знаете, – охранник понизил голос, – у него нет документов и мне кажется, что он под кайфом.

Голод вздохнул.

– Пропустите, – распорядился он. – Под мою ответственность.

Он ждал с распахнутой дверью. Мерно гудящий скоростной лифт поднимался невыносимо, издевательски медленно, заставляя Голода нетерпеливо притопывать ногой.

Загрязнение выглядел… отвратительно. Одежда, явно с чужого плеча, висела на нём мешком и смотрелась так, будто в ней неделю ночевали в мусорном баке; босые ноги были покрыты грязной коркой. Пахло от Мела соответствующе. Запавшие глаза были испещрены кровавыми прожилками, на сухих губах запеклась тёмная корочка, сгорбившаяся фигура выглядела изломанной. Удивительно, что охранник не вызвал копов сразу же; видимо, авторитет именитого жильца перевесил сомнения. 

Загрязнение косился на него исподлобья, не решаясь зайти.

– Долго ты собираешься там стоять? – наконец проворчал Голод. Мел дёрнулся, как от удара, и сжался ещё сильнее.

Так и не дождавшись, Голод схватил его за руку и силой втащил в квартиру. Мел с неожиданной ловкостью вырвался и забился в угол, продолжая оттуда молча таращиться.

– Дурак, – вздохнул Голод. – Иди сюда.

Мел попытался слиться со стеной, но его оттащили и сгребли в объятия.

– Дурак ты, – повторил Голод, чувствуя, как истончившееся тело в его руках заходится крупной дрожью. – С каких пор ты меня боишься?

Загрязнение молча уткнулся лицом ему в грудь и, кажется, задрожал ещё сильнее. Голод бережно пригладил его спутанные, слипшиеся волосы, подавив в себе лёгкое отвращение.

– Это пройдёт, – сказал он зачем-то. – И это тоже пройдёт.

***

При всей снисходительности к чужим привычкам, Голод не собирался терпеть в своём доме ходячую мусорную кучу. Не размыкая рук, он дотолкал Мела до душевой кабины и запихнул его внутрь прямо в одежде.

– Извини, – сообщил он безжалостно, – но я вынужден это сделать.

Мел обхватил себя руками и жалобно шмыгнул носом.

– Раздевайся и давай сюда это тряпьё, – скомандовал Голод, но в ответ получил только очередной испуганный взгляд. Пришлось засучить рукава и взяться за дело самому. Загрязнение не сопротивлялся; наоборот, он послушно подчинялся каждому жесту, и на какой-то миг Голод ощутил неожиданный всплеск удовольствия. Это слишком сильно напоминало старую знакомую игру в покорность, обычно приводившую к весьма бурным финалам.

Отбросив грязные тряпки подальше, он принялся нарочито неторопливо раздеваться сам и наконец уловил в светлых глазах едва заметный проблеск интереса.

Голод плотно прикрыл за собой дверь кабинки и включил воду. Улыбнулся, заметив на лице Мела гримаску, такую характерную для его обычной живой мимики. Привлёк его к себе.

Он ласкал чужое тело лёгкими и неспешными касаниями, скользил пальцами по выступам позвоночника, по острым ключицам, по полукружиям рёбер. Он целовал свежие шрамы на предплечьях и воспалённые точки уколов на сгибах локтей, чувствуя под губами привкус гнили и крови.

– Что это за глупости? – прошептал он укоризненно. Мел скривил губы и пожал плечами.

Мел пронзительно вскрикнул, когда острые зубы вспороли кожу на его запястье и прорезали вену. Задышав глубоко и тяжело, он распахнул глаза и уставился вниз, где Голод опустился на колени посреди окрасившейся розовым воды.

– Откусишь – убью, – сдавленно пробормотал Загрязнение, когда Голод разжал зубы и тут же вобрал в рот его пока ещё мягкий член. И снова вскрикнул от боли и накатившего вслед за ней возбуждения.

Голод очень любил кусаться.

А Мел очень любил боль.

Он не устоял на ногах и минуты и едва не упал, но Голод вовремя подхватил его.

– Хватит с тебя пока, – удовлетворённо сказал он. – Мойся давай. Я подожду снаружи.

– Ну ты и сука, – сообщил Загрязнение, отдышавшись и справившись с головокружением. У него так толком и не встало, но прерываться всё равно было досадно.

***

Он добрёл до спальни, которую уже считал своей, с некоторым трудом. Обессилевшее тело слушалось плохо; пришлось всю дорогу придерживаться за стену.

В спальне было темно и пусто. Опустив голову, Мел поплёлся к кровати. Глупо было рассчитывать, что его здесь действительно ждут.

Он плохо помнил события последних недель. Кажется, сначала он жил на улице. Потом чутьё привело его в какой-то притон, где он день за днём накачивал своё тело ядом, и это помогало ему держаться. Это – и боль. Он резал своё тело, это было проще всего, и это не вызывало лишних вопросов. Такая боль была безвкусной, плоской, почти бесполезной. Но она хранила отголосок памяти об иной боли, той, которую дарили ему сильные и безжалостные чужие руки, и этого отголоска было пусть едва-едва, но достаточно, чтобы удержать его рассудок на грани падения в бездну.

Но он слишком хорошо помнил брезгливость во взгляде Мора. Он был уверен, что кроме брезгливости там было кое-что ещё. 

Приговор.

Именно это вырвало его из затянувшегося наркотического полусна. Кое-кто слишком поторопился списать его со счетов, и Загрязнение был намерен это доказать. Назло.

Он пришёл к Голоду, потому что ему было некуда больше идти. И ещё потому, что Голод был единственным, кому он сейчас верил.

Он замер и криво улыбнулся сам себе. Кровать была предупредительно расстелена; свежее бельё почти неуловимо пахло чем-то лёгким и травянистым. Как чертовски мило.

Мел со злостью сдёрнул одеяло на пол, швырнул подушку в угол, где что-то глухо громыхнуло, и бессильно повалился на кровать. Безумно хотелось плакать, но он не мог.

***

Он вздрогнул и проснулся. В комнате всё ещё царила темнота, но в этой темноте двигался живой сгусток.

– Мел? – негромко позвал знакомый голос. Загрязнение съёжился и не ответил. – Я же слышу, что ты не спишь.

– Я спал, – всё-таки отозвался он. Хотел недовольно, а вышло устало.

– Знаю. Прости, меня отвлекли. Срочное дело.

– Иди дальше работай.

– Мел, – Голод опустился на кровать рядом с ним. – Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок.

– Зачем ты меня позвал?

– Тебе здесь будет лучше.

– Чем где?

– Чем где угодно.

– В прошлый раз мне так не показалось.

– В прошлый раз, – Голод вздохнул, – мы оба не знали, как себя вести и что делать.

– Я и сейчас не знаю.

– _Я_ знаю.

– Вот как.

– Иди сюда, – в подкрепление своих слов Голод притянул Мела к себе. Тот поддался неохотно, но затем перелёг поудобнее, пристроив голову у него на плече и позволив обнять себя. Длинные волосы, ещё чуть влажные, щекоткой мазнули по руке старшего.

– Я сейчас говорил с Мором, – сообщил Голод после непродолжительного молчания.

– О.

– Упёртый старый хрен.

– М-м.

– Но в целом мы достигли, так сказать, компромисса.

– Да ну?

– Ты меня вообще слушаешь?!

Рука Загрязнения, до того рассеянно поглаживавшая его живот, скользнула ниже.

– Нет, но ты продолжай.

– Ты тоже… продолжай, – пробормотал Голод, прикрыв глаза, когда прохладная ладонь обхватила его член, сжала и медленно задвигалась по стволу.

– Ну так что там… Мор? – сипло прошептал Загрязнение, чуть приподнявшись и сильнее сжимая пальцы.

– Он… отступится. После того, как соберёт свою жатву.

Загрязнение замер.

– Вот как, – напряжённо пробормотал он.

– Ты не рад?

– Я… не знаю.

Загрязнение сел и с силой потёр лицо руками.

– Это всё так странно, – жалобно сказал он. – Знаешь, я раньше не боялся. Никогда. Ничего. А теперь будто бы насквозь пропитался страхом. И больше всего я боюсь, что это чувство уже никогда не уйдёт. Что я больше никогда не стану… собой.

Он поёжился. Голод сел рядом и приобнял его за плечи.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, – честно ответил он.

– Значит заткнись и трахни меня уже.

Он обернулся и обвил руками шею Голода; чуть помедлив, коснулся губами его губ. Неуверенно, почти робко, но в этом жесте не было ни наигранности, ни намёка на самоистязание; только открытое желание. То, что Голоду всегда так в нём нравилось.

И Голод ответил – жадно, жёстко, властно. Так, как нравилось им обоим.

Он повалил Мела на спину, продолжая его целовать; впился зубами в подставленную шею и почувствовал, как вибрирует в его гортани почти беззвучный стон; вдавил его в кровать, прижимаясь всем телом. Почему-то сейчас это казалось очень важным – быть близко, как можно ближе, чувствовать друг друга всей кожей. Он мерно раскачивался, он тёрся о Мела и чувствовал, как тот движется ему навстречу. Пальцы с острыми обломанными ногтями впились в его спину, и он ответил ещё одним укусом, чувствуя на языке горький привкус чужой крови.

Кровь. Он давно понял, что у Мела от этого просто сносит крышу, ещё тогда понял, в самый первый раз. Забавно. Тогда они даже не переспали, секс впервые случился гораздо позже, и он оказался отличной приправой ко всему остальному. Но всё же не главным блюдом.

Мел протяжно застонал и просунул руку между их тел, чтобы захватить в ладонь оба члена; задвигал ей торопливо, почти до боли грубо. Голод снова поцеловал его, измазав его губы в крови. Мел облизнулся; его глаза горели безумным восторгом.

– Ты такой охуенный, – хрипло сообщил он. – Я хочу тебя. Всего. Немедленно.

Он упёрся ладонями в грудь Голоду, заставляя его приподняться, и широко раздвинул ноги, согнув их в коленях. Вскинул голову и уставился на него с такой знакомой, такой _настоящей_ бесшабашной улыбкой.

И сейчас не было никакого смысла играть в игры про терпение.

Голод вошёл в него неторопливо, необычно бережно, вглядываясь в его лицо и фиксируя в памяти даже самые малейшие чёрточки. Дрогнули белёсые ресницы; чуть дёрнулся уголок губ; тонкая прядка волос прилипла к щеке; скакнул кадык; на виске заблестела влага.

Он так же плавно вышел и снова вошёл, и снова, и снова, с каждым разом погружая член всё глубже. Мел, казалось, перестал дышать, опустив веки и открываясь ему навстречу. С каждым толчком он тихонько вздрагивал, будто его насквозь прошивало электрической искрой. Голод сжал зубы на его ключице, и Мел коротко вскрикнул. Он потянулся к собственному члену, но Голод перехватил его руку.

– Нет.

Загрязнение приоткрыл глаза и уставился на него мутным взглядом.

– Лежи. Сегодня я всё сделаю сам.

Он не был уверен, что Мел его услышал, но это было уже неважно. Голод подхватил его под колени, забрасывая его ноги себе на плечи, и рывком вошёл до упора, получив в награду растерянное «о-ох...». И это оказалось так пронзительно, так откровенно, что он не захотел больше сдерживаться.

– Кричи, – яростно прошипел он. – У меня хорошая звукоизоляция.

И он очень, очень _постарался_ , чтобы _заставить_ Мела кричать. Доводил его до грани – и не позволял с неё соскользнуть. Вбивался в него так ожесточённо, будто это был последний раз; а затем брал его неторопливо, глубоко, с оттяжкой. 

Они распахнулись друг другу навстречу, так глубоко, как никогда прежде. Голод смотрел на себя глазами Мела, цеплялся его пальцами за измятую и измаранную кровью простыню, кричал вместе с ним, срывая голос. Загрязнение наблюдал чужим взглядом, как он сам мечется по кровати, ритмично двигался вместе с чужим телом, чувствовал, как глухо колотится сердце Голода. Они переполняли друг друга. Они _были_ друг для друга.

Никто из них не знал и не хотел знать, сколько это длилось, но когда Мел окончательно сорвался на хрип, Голод наконец сжалился. Он кончил в несколько глубоких толчков и, ловко подхватив Мела под бёдра, уложил его. А затем, вставив в растянутую влажную дырку три пальца, обхватил его член губами. Голод трахал его пальцами, а Мел трахал его рот, сцепив пальцы у него на затылке. И ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы излиться с последним протяжным всхлипом.

Голод вытащил пальцы и поднёс к его лицу. Мел послушно облизал их, и за это был награждён вдумчивым долгим поцелуем, перемешавшим на губах вкусы их семени. Темное и непостижимое, соединившее их в момент телесной близости, медленно отступало.

– У тебя коньяк остался?

– Я купил тебе пива.

– Ворон, я тебя обожаю! – Мел вяло рассмеялся. – Нет. Дерьмо. Я сейчас не встану.

Голод достал бутылку из воздуха – вернее, из холодильника, конечно, – не двигаясь с места. Он тоже не был уверен, что сможет устоять на ногах. Загрязнение кое-как подполз к изголовью кровати, с трудом сел, открыл пробку зубами и выплюнул её куда-то на пол. Надолго приложился к горлышку бутылки, ополовинив её в несколько глубоких глотков. Вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и на секунду блаженно зажмурился.

– Я в раю, – сообщил он. – Что? Не смотри так, это фигура речи.

Голод молча покачал головой и перелёг поближе. Говорить не хотелось. Всё, что было нужно, они сказали друг другу без слов. Двигаться тоже не хотелось. Лень было даже думать. Вместо этого он просто протянул руку за пивом.

***

Мел умер незаметно, во сне. Во всяком случае, Голоду хотелось думать именно так. Ночью он оставил Мела, когда тот совсем по-человечески привалился к нему и засопел, соскользнув в глубокое забытьё. Заглянул утром, просто чтобы ещё раз посмотреть на него – а увидел только пятно маслянистой чёрной сажи, смутно напоминающее контур человеческого тела.

Он вызвал клининговую службу, а сам отправился в офис, как и собирался. Случившееся он полагал знаком свыше; знаком того, что в его жизнь наконец вернётся порядок. И оказался прав.

Он ещё пару раз встретился с Мором, а примерно через месяц тот вернулся в Европу, оставив после себя тысячи свежих могил.

– Передай этому маленькому недоразумению, – с незлой усмешкой сказал он напоследок, – что я на него больше не сержусь. Пусть как-нибудь заскочит навестить старика.

– Передам, – пообещал Голод.

Вместе с Мором ушла и болезнь – неохотно, оглядываясь через каждый шаг; не исчезла, но отступила и затаилась до поры. В город вернулась жизнь, вернулся шум, вернулись пробки. Иногда, стоя в них, Голод опускал стекло и глубоко вдыхал густой воздух, насыщенный автомобильными выхлопами. И задумчиво улыбался.

Загрязнение не давал о себе знать, а Голод почти не вспоминал о нём. Он успел сменить город, страну и материк. Он сменил род деятельности, решив попробовать себя в игорном бизнесе, и был, как всегда, по горло в делах. В свои апартаменты с чудесным видом на Средиземное море он обычно возвращался только под утро; привычно встречал рассвет на террасе в компании крохотной чашечки эспрессо и доминиканской сигары, к каковым с недавних пор пристрастился. Жизнь была прекрасна и легка.

В одно из таких возвращений он и застал дома незваного гостя. Гость оккупировал террасу, закинув ноги на изящный кованый столик и очень опасно раскачиваясь на стуле.

– Привет, – сказал Загрязнение и лениво махнул рукой. Как будто они виделись вчера, а не… сколько времени прошло? Год? Два?

Драные джинсы сменились свободными льняными брюками, растянутая футболка – рубашкой навыпуск, стоптанные кеды – стильными дезертами. Волосы, непривычно короткие, едва прикрывали шею. Глаза, прежде почти бесцветные, посерели; чуть другой контур лица, чуть более резкая линия скул и подбородка, нос чуточку подлиннее – он был одновременно и похож, и не похож на череду предыдущих своих воплощений.

И сейчас он выглядит взрослее, отметил Голод. Вроде ненамного, но мальчишкой называть уже как-то неловко.

Забавно, подумал он следом. Загрязнение оказался самым консервативным среди них в плане внешности – при всей его склонности к экспериментам в иных сферах. Старшие Всадники куда как более небрежно относились к смене имиджа.

– Привет. Прекрати ломать мою мебель, пожалуйста.

– Ты в курсе, что твоё занудство – один из столпов этого мира? – Загрязнение одним плавным движением перетёк на ноги и подошёл к нему. Остановился, не дойдя пары шагов. Некоторое время они молча изучали друг друга взглядами.

– Рад тебя видеть, Мел, – наконец искренне сказал Голод.

– Не Мел. Мне надоело это имя. Пепел.

А вот имена он менял как перчатки. И это тоже было так знакомо. 

– Как скажешь. Ты по делу или?..

– «Или», Ворон, «или», – Загрязнение покачал головой и преодолел остаток разделявшего их расстояния. Прильнул к нему, негромко вздохнул. – Какой же кайф снова тебя чувствовать, ты бы знал… А вообще я заглянул чтобы извиниться за то, что сбежал не попрощавшись. Ну и сказать «спасибо». Опять ты меня вытаскиваешь из какого-то дерьма, ещё раз – и это станет традицией.

– Не слишком много от меня помощи было.

Загрязнение снова покачал головой.

– Ты дал мне возможность спокойно посмотреть на себя со стороны. И понять, какую херню я творю. Без этого я бы так и продолжал терпеть эту срань, страдать и портить жизнь тебе. Мне стоило рассеяться раньше. Плоть – это мило, конечно, но эти дурацкие эмоции иногда ужасно мешают. Я в самом деле закатывал тебе панические истерики?

– Боюсь что так, – пряча улыбку, подтвердил Голод. Пришлось признаться себе, что он скучал по такому Мелу… то есть Пеплу. Лёгкому, практичному и прямолинейному.

– Мерзость какая, – искренне сказал Загрязнение. – Мне почти стыдно. Я хочу придушить Мора за такие шуточки.

– Кстати, он передавал тебе привет и просил как-нибудь навестить его, – вспомнил Голод.

– Уж я навещу, – сердито пригрозил Пепел. И тут же рассмеялся. – Ладно, что скрывать, по нему я тоже соскучился. В нашу последнюю встречу, боюсь, я был не совсем в здравом рассудке и потому совершенно её не оценил.

– Он сказал, что ещё долго не планирует баловаться с новыми штаммами. Кажется, «тот» ты произвёл на него… м-м… сильное впечатление. Удручающее. Всё-таки он по-своему тебя любит.

– Это не помешает мне выебать ему мозги за бутылочкой абсента. А потом, так уж и быть, я соглашусь с ним помириться.

– Благословляю, – усмехнулся Голод и крепче прижал его к себе. – И останется вам только потрахаться в знак мира и согласия.

– Не-е, – Загрязнение помотал головой и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь. – Трахаться я предпочитаю с тобой. Это намёк, если что. Даже, можно сказать, прямое предложение. Ты же на этот раз не будешь месяц меня динамить?

– Не буду.

Голод запустил пальцы в его волосы и заставил поднять голову. Долго смотрел в глаза, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и только потом поцеловал – осторожно, ласково. 

Загрязнение фыркнул.

– Что за телячьи нежности! – ворчливо сказал он.

– Да, – как бы невпопад утвердительно ответил Голод. – Да, думаю, я мог бы.

Загрязнение удивлённо посмотрел на него, а затем вдруг вспыхнул. Отступил на шаг. 

_Вспомнил_.

Кажется, Голод впервые видел румянец на его бледном лице – если, конечно, не считать моментов постельной активности. И ему чертовски нравилось то, что он видит.

– Ну ты и… – Пепел покачал головой, не находясь, что сказать. – Ты…

– Надеюсь, на этот раз ты ничего не имеешь против нормальной кровати? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Голод. Пепел ещё какое-то время сверлил его взглядом, а затем рассмеялся и махнул рукой.

– Уговорил, сибарит хренов, но не думай, что всё ограничится _только_ кроватью.

И, конечно, ей не ограничилось.

День клонился к закату. Пепел лениво курил, пальцем рисуя в облачках дыма силуэты самолётов и заставляя их сталкиваться друг с другом. Голод сосредоточенно выстукивал по клавиатуре макбука: развлечения развлечениями, а дела без контроля оставлять нельзя.

– Ворон, а ты когда-нибудь пробовал секс с людьми?

Он поднял голову.

– Случалось.

– И как?

– Скучновато. К тому же они после этого слишком быстро умирали.

– Они легко ломаются… Со мной лучше, а?

– На комплименты напрашиваешься?

– Напрашиваюсь, – самодовольно согласился Пепел.

– В таком случае – да, с тобой лучше. Если не считать того, что спальня провоняла дымом, а бельё, кажется, можно выкинуть.

– Зану-уда. Потерпишь, не так уж часто мы встречаемся.

– Потерплю, – Голод захлопнул крышку макбука и отложил его подальше. – А ты? Если не считать твоей «работы» в том борделе.

– Развлекаюсь от случая к случаю. Коллекционирую грязные людские страстишки. Это забавно. И да – пока ты не спросил – с тобой лучше. А знаешь что?

– М?

Пепел ловко оседлал его бёдра и склонился к нему.

– У этого тела, – вкрадчиво шепнул он, – ты первый. Пикантно, а?

Голод неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Ну и зачем мне эта информация?

– Люди почему-то считают такие вещи важными. Я подумал, что тебе тоже может быть приятно.

– Ладно, ход мысли я уловил. Но слушай, Пепел, я тебя не узнаю. Иногда создаётся впечатление, что ты слишком много вертишься среди людей. Что дальше? Цветы и конфеты? Моногамия?

Загрязнение насупился и поёрзал.

– Не говори ерунды, – недовольно сказал он. – Это просто эксперимент. Хотел посмотреть на твою реакцию. 

– Посмотрел?

– Ага. Ты ужасно скучный, как всегда.

– Не ты ли говорил, что тебе это нравится?

– Ага, нравится, – Загрязнение хихикнул. – Пока не начинает раздражать.

– Я тебя в гости не звал.

– Знаю, – коротко поцеловав его, Пепел слез с кровати и принялся неспешно одеваться. – По правде говоря, я ещё вчера собирался вылететь в Ванкувер, но решил сначала заскочить к тебе. Там скоро закрутится кое-что интересное, так что следи за новостями! Закажи мне билет, пожалуйста.

Он бросил Голоду изрядно потрёпанный канадский паспорт. «Эш Леблан». Голод хмыкнул и снова потянулся за макбуком.

– Готово, – сказал он через пять минут. – Люфтганза, почти через пять часов. Не хочешь подождать здесь?

– Нет уж. Лучше послоняюсь по Ницце немного. Не переживай, я большой мальчик и найду чем развлечься.

– Только не роняй самолёт.

– Что я, дурак? Не хочу так быстро снова развоплощаться, это утомляет. Можешь не провожать, спасибо, что предложил, – он небрежно сунул паспорт в задний карман. Голод закатил глаза. Иногда Загрязнение в самом деле вёл себя как мальчишка.

– Я всё же провожу, – терпеливо сказал он, приподнимаясь.

– Отцепись, – Загрязнение фыркнул. – С твоей дверью я уж как-нибудь справлюсь. Кстати, сигналка была дерьмовая, будешь менять – ставь другую.

– Ты её сломал?

– Ну я же должен был попасть внутрь.

Голод улыбнулся. Он продолжал мягко улыбаться, когда захлопнулась дверь. И когда услышал, как надсадно зачихал двигатель подъехавшего к дому такси. И когда тот, продолжая покашливать, затих вдали.

Как уже было сказано, Голоду очень нравилось, когда всё находится на своих местах. Окружающий его мир и прежде был хорош; теперь же, с возвращением Пепла, встал на место недостающий кусочек мозаики, и мир стал ещё чуть более правильным. Но это была не единственная причина, по которой он чувствовал внутри непривычное, но такое приятное тепло.

Сущности, в общем-то, тоже умеют любить.

По-своему.


End file.
